Mission human
by storytimeanubis
Summary: What happens when yore running from one world to another. What mystery will these monsters I mean humans face. This secret has been going on way to long. It's time to be revealed
1. Chapter 1

Mission human

Chapter 1

Frankie's pov

"What is that- that thing" Cleo yells as we run to who knows where. "Cleo no one knows mate" lagoona says from in front of me. Suddenly I see the brightest light there ever was. We have to run in to it or that thing will get us. Lagoona stops and says" what do we do" . "We have to run into the light or it will get us" I say. Draculaura runs in front and goes in. Cleo and clawdeen follow her. Lagoona looks at me. We hear a growl. I grab her arm and run through the light with her at my side. The next thing I knew we were in the pouring rain somewhere. Hopefully the thing didn't get us. I reach in my pocket to pull out my I coffin and I pull out a phone. Wait a minute , my hands white. I look at myself and the others. We're not monsters anymore. The phone that was in my pocket starts ringing. I ansewer with "hello". "This is Sarah , you don't know me but I'm sending someone that does with five messages for all of you goodbye" the line goes dead. What's going on!

Nina's pov

Sarah woke me up in the middle of the night with a dream about these five monsters running from a black substance. Then they run into a portal. When I awoke after the dream Sarah was on my bed with five letters , she hands them to me and tells me to go to a litter path and to give the five girls the letters. I put my jacket on and sneak out of the house. I go down a path that has stars making a path to somewhere unknown. When the path is done I'm with five girls. Only one is awake. She looks like the green girl I seen in the dream. "Where are we" the girl says alarmed , as if she seen a ghost. "You're in Liverpool England" I say. She looks at me weird. "Where are you from" I ask. "Originally sparksville" I've heard that in a book. It was umm , oh I know Frankenstein. "Funny I'm serious that's from the book Frankenstein". "Well he is my dad" she says as if she means it. "What's your name" I ask. "Frankie" she ansewers. I hand her the envelope that says Frankie on it. She opens it. She looks at it for a couple minutes reading.

Frankie's pov

This girl is kind of making me feel weird. When she hands me the envelope , I get the opposite feeling of what I did when I was running from that monster. That's just creepy and strange. I open the letter it says:

Dear Frankie,

This is Sarah the one who called you. Nina has just handed you the letter. Don't be alarmed your parents know what's happening. We all planned this when the thing that was chasing you almost ended the monster world. That's a story for later. You're now human. It's just temporary. We done this for your protection, you have great places and Nina and well possibly Eddie will show you with in a year.

Mission human: you will attend Anubis house don't worry it's been arranged. You will go by the name Carissa Sizemore. You won't talk to anyone except the other monsters and Nina about this. You can talk to Eddie about it if Nina says you can. Draculaura will be Darcy Jennings. Cleo will be Quinn jenks. Clawdeen will be Bailey whitten. Lagoona will be Rachel cook. Follow the instructions Nina will soon give you arrive at Anubis house at one. Stay where you are until. All you have to do to get to Anubis is go straight down the road until you come to a maroon sign with yellow writing. Go right there then you'll be on the school grounds. Leave a good amount of time before arrival time. Trudy will show you to your new rooms. You'll understand later on. Tell Nina to leave Sarah said. Reminder follow instructions.

That was the end of the letter. I look up at Nina and tell her "to leave Sarah said to" she lays four envelopes on the ground and runs the way she came. I see her turn around and look at us. I wake the others. I hand them the letters after they read them they look up at me. I'm Just as confused as them. "Who's Nina" draculaura asks. "She's a girl that run up here and gave me the letters and left" I summarize for them. "What do you think is going to happen with us" clawdeen pipes in. No one ansewers because no one knows. We all wait until twelve thirty. Once it's twelve thirty we start walking down the road like Sarah said. When we make the right turn we walk onto school grounds. She said Anubis house. We walk until we come to Anubis house. Cleo knocks. A girl who looks to be in her thirty seconds to fourths ansewers the door. She looks at us and says " you must be the new exchange students. I'm Trudy you're house mother. You will be in our bigger room with Nina. We arranged three bunk beds in there you get to pick which bed you want. How about a house tour" Trudy says. I nod. She walks us through the closest door and says "this is the common room. This is where the students relax". She walks in an open room that has a table and says " this is where we have our meals at". She walks through a door and says "this is the kitchen". She walks out another door. She points to a door down the hall and says " that is Fabian and eddies room". She points to the door across the hall and says "that is Jerome and alfies room. Beware of them". She points to a door near the stairs and says " that is the cellar no student is allowed down there". We walk up the stairs behind Trudy. She points to a door and says "that is victors office knock before you go in ". Sh walks over to two doors she points to the one and says that is Amber,Mara,joy, and Patricia's room. She turns and points to a creepy door down the hall. "That's the attic you can't go up there either" she says. She turns back and opens the door to the left. We walk in too see three dressers and three bunk beds. "I'll leave you to pack" Trudy says and leaves. Clawdeen opens the top drawer of a dresser and sees her type of clothes in it. She opens the last drawer and says "looks like we share". Draculaura says"we share a bed too". We look at the bunk beds the one at the right corner at the far side of the door has bed spread on it. The top bunk pink and black. The bottom bunk purple with hints of gold. Cleo claps her hands and hurries to the dresser next to clawdeen. She opens the top drawer to see gold,black, and blue based clothes. She opens the bottom drawer and sees a flood of blue, pink, and black. Her smile fades a little but not much. We look at the beds and see the bunk at the left corner in the far side has bed spread now. The top blue and pink. The bottom gold and black. I look at the bunk bed that is behind the door the top bunk black and white. The bottom bunk mostly white with colors on it. We all look at each other. This is going to be interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina's pov

When we get back from school Trudy tells to go to the common room and stay there. She walks up the stairs and brings those five girls down. These are the new editions to Anubis house." They room in Patricia joy and maras old room since it's bigger. Nina you're with them too." Trudy states. The one I talked to last night walks up and says "I'm Carissa Sizemore". The one with pink and blackish brownish hair says " I'm Darcy Jennings". The one that has blonde curly hair says " I'm Rachel cook". The one with the frizzy brown and purple hair says" bailey whitten". The prissy looking one says"I'm Quinn jenks". Amber pipes up and says "I'm Amber that's Alfie next to the tall ugly blonde. Alfie is taking so hands off" she looks directly at Quinn. Quinn rolls her eyes. Fabian waves and says "I'm Fabian". Patricia says"Patricia that's all you freaks need to know". She's obviously in a good mood. Huh? Joy says" joy don't mind Patricia she's always a grouch". I do t know who's going to be prissier joy or Quinn. Joy. Jerome says"I'm Jerome the tall ugly blonde". He's obvious quoting ambers words. Mara cheerfully says "I'm Mara Jeffrey. Things get a little crazy. You'll love it though. I hope you enjoy the school year". Eddie looks at me weirdly then says"Eddie the hottest and most amazing guy you'll ever meet". Cocky as always. He sounds like this kid I used to know all I can remember is his attitude and voice because I was about three or so so yeah. Fabian nudges me so I say"Nina" and wave. Quinn says "how about you show us our room". I'm walk up stairs and walk into our new room. I turn around and say "you knew where it was though right" I point to the made beds. Mines even made. Quinn closes the door and says "okay yeah why are we here what's going on in the monster world". "I don't know if I did I would tell you" I say. "Sure" Bailey says. Rachel steps in and says" guys I know you're scared so am I but there's no reason to be like that can't you tell she being honest" she sounded honest and defensive. "Yeah" Carissa stands in. Quinn looks at Darcy. "I'm with fra- Carissa and Rachel" she says. She goes up to her bed. Frankie climbs up to her bed to. Rachel goes to her bed and shakes her head. I go to my bunk. Quinn and Bailey leave. "Whats with them" I say. "They're scared and want ansewers on what's happening. It's their nature" Rachel says. Oh. "So do you have any idea why you're here" I ask. "No except that something beads going on in our world and apparently this was our parents plan" Carissa says. I nod. "I promise you I'll tell you'll if I find out anything more" around ten minutes before victors ritual that night Bailey and Quinn walk in and go straight to their beds. They lay down and ignore all of us. Very nice people.

So this has been mission human and I might be coming out with a remake called welcome to reality. I'm still debating. I guess it depends on how busy I am and how many people like this story. Except the fact that story won't be done with monster high. It'll be done with ever after high and I don't think it will be a crossover. But it might I don't know. Staa!


End file.
